


NOT ENOUGH TIME

by InsaneInTheMembrane



Category: XXXTentacion (Musician) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneInTheMembrane/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: You save xxxtentacion from what could've been a terrible fate. You get to hop on the mic with X and get recognized as a hero to many, many people. You also get to chill with him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn, I want to go to see that charity event X is doing. But of course, I'm too young."   
Wait a minute. I already knew that.   
I also knew about the 18th.  
"How the hell am I gonna find a time machine?"  
Okay, so this is like Back to The Future type shit. Nah. Probably not. If I can find a way to travel in time I could do something to save him.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
Wait... what is that blue light? Is that a time machine?   
Ah. Nope, just someone's hot tub. Oh, haha, that reminds me of that time traveling hot tub movie. Wait, if I am back before the 18th, and it was 2019 "yesterday"... How did I get here?  
I turned around, and saw 2 small pills.   
One labeled June 18th, 2018, and the other, 2019. OOH! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS LIKE! Uhhhhh... the Matrix!   
Ah, no time to lose! Stop makin iconic movie references!


	2. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in one of the worst days that should have never happened.

I can stop this.  
I can stop this.... can I?  
I saw a BMW pull near the Riva Motorsports. How did I get to Florida so qui... nevermind, gotta focus on the task at hand! I walked in front of the BMW.  
It was him.  
X.   
I stared at him and went up to the driver door. It immediately pulled up, as it should.   
"Well hello there. Why are you in front of my car?"  
"Leave the motorsports. In fact, just go to the charity event, man."  
X gave me the look of "Oh alright", While his Uncle interjected and said, "Jahseh, look at this kid. Dont listen to him! He's just a kid!"  
X gave me a nod, "Were going to be in and out quickly."  
The door closed.

I missed my opportunity.   
Or had I?  
X parked the car and he went into the store. I followed.  
"Yo, I'm being serious. Leave immediately!"  
"I swear, man, it's gonna be quick."  
We entered the shop and X was counting his bills from his earlier bank deposit.   
2 men entered the store, one wearing orange sandals.  
It was Dedrick, and his other "friend."  
Now was my chance.   
"Now, X, I need you to listen. Those 2 men are going to a store."  
"So?"  
"So, they're going to buy masks."  
"Yes. Your point being?"  
"Look, Jahseh, leave the shop right now, or they'll fucking kill you!"  
He gave the men a nasty look.  
They hurried along.  
"Alright, you're coming with me. My Uncle can call a cab."  
"Your uncle is extremely sketchy. Anyways, get out and drive. Fast."  
Jahseh put his money back and waved goodbye to the man at the register.  
His uncle had already called a cab. He wasn't even in the BMW. We ran to the BMW and sped the fuck out.   
A black SUV was tailing us. I took X's Louis Vuitton bag in the glovebox so it was hidden.   
"See that black SUV? There's 4 people in there that were going to end you."  
The SUV had stopped because they had run out of gas, I assume. The buffoons! Take that.   
X was intent on driving away from those dirtbags.


	3. Some Time Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X had personally bought a hotel room as part of a thank you.

X had bought me a hotel room as thanks. Or part of a thanks. I needed a rest from the world, it was too distracting.   
[SEVERAL DAYS LATER]  
The door was knocked on.   
My clothes were on, so I asked, "Who is it?"  
"It's me. XXXTentacion. Duh."  
I opened the door.   
"So anyways, I have a concert in a few days. I was wondering if you wanted to go... and well, spit bars? If you're good at it?"  
"Bruh, you know I'll spit fire. The crowd will love me!"  
"Mhm."  
"See ya!"  
"Bye bye!"


	4. On the Mic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is : rap.

I woke up.   
X was knocking on my door again.  
I packed all my things and X brought me to his car. Sometime on the trip I passed out. When I woke up we were at the backstage parking reserve. X got out the car and led me to his little setup room.   
"Are you ready? We're gonna freestyle! I'm so exciteeeeed!"  
"Of course vro!"  
X slowly walked out onto the stage. So many people were out there. How was I going to freestyle in front of thousands?!   
"Now, welcome, a special guest! He is my friend. Treat him nice."  
I walked onto the stage. Literally nobody knew who I was. Which was relaxing. X handed me the microphone.  
He screamed, "WHO'S READY FOR THIS SHIT TO GET WILD?!"  
The Look at Me instrumental played.  
How the hell....  
X started freestyling...  
"HOL UP! Lemme get some rap on, X."  
I cleared my throat and tapped the mic.


End file.
